


Complementary

by EllaPetrova (Leviarty)



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-04
Updated: 2012-05-04
Packaged: 2017-11-04 19:25:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/397339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leviarty/pseuds/EllaPetrova
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prom is coming up. In the midst of everything, it had slipped Elena's mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Complementary

Caroline was lying on Elena's bed, propped up on one side as she fiddled with some trinket she'd picked up off Elena's night stand. Elena was searching through her closet for something to wear that cool Saturday afternoon. It wasn't quite warm enough for a dress yet, but too warm for jeans.

"So," Caroline said slowly, thinking carefully about her words. "Prom is coming up."

Prom. Elena had completely forgotten about prom. In all the craziness of senior year (school nowhere even on the list of crazy), it had slipped her mind. Prom had seemed like some far off thing, something she would be lucky to live to. But Caroline was right, it was just around the corner now. She would need a dress. And a date.

"I was thinking," Caroline continued. She paused for a moment. "I want to go with you."

Elena was completely surprised, and her face must have shown it.

"I mean," Caroline said, shaking her head. Her next words tumbled out quickly, as if she was backpedaling over a mistake. "If you don't want to, it's totally fine, it's not a big deal or anything."

"You really wanna go with me?" Elena breathed.

Caroline gave her a small smile as she climbed out of the bed and walked over to her. "Of course I want to go with you," she said, taking Elena's hands. "I mean, my mom will probably freak and who knows what the town will think, but… I don't care. This is  _senior prom_. I want to go with you. If you want to."

Elena grinned and kissed her.

"So… that's a yes?" Caroline asked when they pulled apart.

"Yes, of course!"

Caroline kissed her again, and began pulling her toward the bed.

"Oh," Caroline said, stopping. "My dress is dark purple. You should probably stick to light yellows, or we'll look horrible together."

Elena rolled her eyes and pushed Caroline back into the bed. They could probably wear road kill and still be the hottest couple there.


End file.
